Teardrops on My Parchment
by Crimson-Serpentess28
Summary: A one - shot response to the Taylor Swift song challenge. Hermione views Harry as more than a friend, as she laments her sorrows in the Room of Requirement


**Disclaimer:**_These characters are not mine, they are solely the creation of J.K Rowling - even though I wish they were :D_

This is a response to the Taylor Swift Songfic challenge. It's my 1st fanfic so constructive critisism is welcome, but no flaming please :D 'cuz I love you all!! It is based on Teardrops on My guitar, although it does differ a bit and it uses some of the lyrics in there - see if you can spot them!

_**HrPOV**_

"Hey Herm!"

"Yeah?"

I grinned. I loved the sound of his voice, it reminds me of honey, or melted chocolate. All of them so sweet. But he made me go weak at the knees – all the time. I know what you're thinking. Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor prude, falling for none other than the famous Harry Potter! That same Harry Potter that I'd been best friends with for more than 5 years! I still can't believe that I'm turning into Parvati, or Lavender, they can't wait to get their hands on a little piece of Gryffindor hot stuff, can they? Truthfully, neither can I…

"Are you going to the big Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match this weekend?"

"I was thinking of it Harry, why?"

"Oh, no reason. But let me tell you about this amazing girl I met in Hogsmade at the weekend."

My heart deflated like a balloon. I thought he was going to ask me. Just for a second though, but I really thought he liked me. That mischievous glint in his eye, the reserved gestures whilst talking, he was saving it for another girl.

"Herm? You ok?"

"What?" Harry caught my attention. "Oh sorry Harry. I'm fine, but I just forgot, I've got to go to the Library to do….. To do my….. My... my potions homework. Yes, my potions essay! Another time?"

"Yeah sure Hermione! See you in the stands on Saturday yeah?"

But before he'd finished his sentence, I was gone, round the corner, and into the girl's lavatories. Before I could stop myself, I was crying.

"Hermione stop it!" I scolded myself. "It's not like you to get worked up over a stupid boy, even if he does have the most amazing smile, and the most dreamy eyes and…Stop it!" I dried my eyes and left the toilets, feeling altogether more composed and confident person.

I just happened to bump into Harry then. Just my luck…

"Hermione, I thought you were going to the Library? Are you ok?"

I faked a smile, so he couldn't see the pain and anguish I was going through, how much I thought that we should be together.

"I'm fine Harry. I just got sidetracked, ok?"

"Yeah, but before you go, just listen to my new joke, it won't take long. Please 'Mione?"

I giggled

"Fine Harry."

"Okay then. What did one wall say to the other? Meet me at the corner! Get it?!"

Before long, he'd exploded into giggles, and before I could help it, so was I. Whenever he was around, whenever he started talking to me. No matter where we were, I'd start laughing because he's so damn funny. And when I'm with him, I can never think about anything else. Just me and him. You know what? I bet that girl he met is beautiful. I bet her hair isn't frizzy, I bet she's tall and blonde, I bet she's got everything that I have to live without!

"I have to go Harry, you know, and do that potions essay?"

I grin at him, trying to hide how I really feel, faking my smile like I do every time I see him.

"Okay then Herm." He turns round and walks off, looking so perfect, looking like the kind of flawless I wish I could be.

I can't help it, but I'm so jealous of that girl, how she got _my_ Harry. The boy (well, more of a man) that I'd been lusting after for the past 5 years. She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look into those beautiful apple green eyes of his, and know how lucky she is. Because I love him, so much I think my heart might burst.

Instead of wandering towards the library, I take a detour towards the room of requirement, alone, as I am, whenever I take this lonely trek. I reach the tapestry, and get the thought into my mind…

_I need somewhere that I can forget my overpowering love for Harry Potter…_

_I need somewhere that I can forget my overpowering love for Harry Potter…_

_I need somewhere that I can forget my overpowering love for Harry Potter…_

I open the heavy, oak panelled doors that appear, and step into the soft lighting of the Room of Requirement hearing the piano hum out Mozart's 9th Symphony, as it does every time I go to the room to forget him. I turn out the lights, and settle down on a beanbag, before taking the most drastic step yet.

I take out my wand, draw out all of my lustful memories of Harry – The time he saved me from the Basilisk, every time he smiled cheekily at me, the one time we kissed after getting drunk – and put them in a glass vial, before throwing it at a stone wall that conveniently appeared in front of me. I forget, but not as deeply as I would have hoped. The memories are still in me, but buried, my feelings for him – long gone.

I start to drift off when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up into the steel – grey eyes of none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. He looks into my eyes, and I look into his, and suddenly, he is no longer Malfoy, and I'm no longer Granger. I'm Hermione and he's Draco, and we, have fallen in love.

My Fairy Tale is a reality. My knight in shining armour is here, and now? Now I'm pregnant, with the baby. With little Scorpia Emmeline Malfoy. The school didn't understand at the time, but now they do, and Draco is no longer the Muggleborn hating wizard he was at school, but kind caring, and Harry was even the Best Man at our wedding, when I wasn't pregnant.

But the only thing is, how am I going to explain to Draco that I slept with Harry, and that the baby is his? Uh oh!

And now you're gonna press that little green button at the bottom, you know, the one that says "Review" aren't you? Because if you don't, then I'll set Voldie on you, so there :p o please review and I'll give you all my cookies :D xxx


End file.
